chaosrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Reborn
Chaos Reborn is a turn-based strategy, tactics, and role-playing game from Julian Gollop, the creator of the original X-COM. Based on Gollop's cult classic ZX Spectrum game Chaos: The Battle of Wizards, first published in 1985, Chaos Reborn is part sequel and part re-imagining of that original brought up-to-date with modern high quality presentation graphics and sound. A major expansion on the original's solid foundations, Chaos Reborn adds new features such as character customisation, equipment, player ranking, terrain, and new game modes such as online multiplayer matches, online role-play gaming with co-op options, and a single-player campaign. Background In the beginning, the gods promised power and immortality through the gift of magic. In a short time the corruption and greed of humankind plunged the magic kingdoms into conflict, unleashing the forces of Chaos. Powerful beasts were summoned into the realm of men, and potent magic warped the landscape. Eventually the world was rent asunder, fractured into island realms split between planes of existence. The Gods of Law regained the upper hand and brought order to the realms by installing Wizard Kings to control the knowledge of magic. But the Gods of Chaos conspired with their devotees, and hid within the realms powerful magical artifacts for Chaos to rise again. At the start of the game you are an apprentice wizard hoping to build your spells and equipment in order to become powerful enough to ascend the ranks through Wizard Lord, Wizard King, Demigod and ultimately God, where you can influence the fate of the cosmos. Features *80 spells, including 24 fully animated creatures with unique abilities *Multiplayer online battles involving up to 6 players, including Ranked and Monthly Leagues and Custom Friendly matches, played Live or Asynchronously *Duel Mode - a new 1v1 Multiplayer Mode where you go head to head with another wizard to earn Gold and Forge Crystals *Co-op play, including co-op vs AI *Procedurally generated arenas with many environment types *A massive single-player RPG mode involving exploration in the Realms of Chaos. Level up your wizard through battle, and acquire new spells and equipment. Includes a co-op option to fight battles with a friend. *Social Ranks - Starting at Apprentice, work your way up through the Social Ranks - Wizard Lord, Wizard King, Demigod and then, ultimately, a God! Combat In Chaos Mode, combat has a simple binary result - either the attacker kills the defender, or the defender survives. When a creature attacks another the chance of killing the target is based on the ratio of attacker’s Combat rating to the defender’s Defence rating. Thus if the attacker has a Combat of 3 and the Defender has a defence of 2, the chance of a successful attack is 60%. Law Mode removes the percentage outcome in combat and instead features a Health Point (HP) system where the amount of damage dealt is based on the attackers Attack value and the Defenders Defence value. Other factors also influence outcome in combat, including height, line of sight (LoS), agility, magic attack and power. Arenas The battle arenas are procedurally generated according the basic terrain type of the area, such as forest, mountain, swamp, plains, hills, town or citadel. The three-level terrain has an important impact on the game play. Creatures may move and attack at one level difference, but not two. Trees, rocks and other obstacles will block movement. Arenas may also contain Mana Sprites, which Wizards can pick up and acquire mana. Realms of Chaos Players can explore "The Realms of Chaos", a predominately single player experience (but also features Co Op play) which sees a player exploring a Realm, with the overall goal of killing the Wizard King of that particular realm. Further Reading * Allen Stroud (Official Site) - Scribe of Chaos Reborn's Official Lore External links *Official site Category:Gameplay